Secrets
by Jean-Grayson13
Summary: Raven's half sister Jean is having an enternal conflict.She loves robin but doesn't want to hurt him. Will she tell anyone what is slowly destroying her? Sneek peek to up coming story about the tri half sisters of Trigon. full story will come soon!
1. sneek peek

Morgan sat on the edge of the TItan's island. The moon was high, reflecting off the black ocean. It reminded her of a slab of black glass. She had on her usal uniform; black quater length spandex shirt which showed her thin hips. Her black shorts which came just above her knees hugging her lean legs snuggly, and her black combat boots reaching to her mid calf. She knew she looked goth, she knew just her outfit alone scared people, not mentioning her out of control powers. But she didn't care, nobody cared about _her _anyway....

Morgan dug her gloved hands into the sand and scooped it up into her palm. Most of the sand spilled like water through her finger tips. She didn't particully like sand, in fact she didn't like anything grainy; sand, salt, sugar....anything small. Thousands upon millons of grains, too many and too small. Just thinking about controlling every minute grain made her head hurt.

She scooped up more sand into her palm and began to concentrate, imagining every grain floating up into the air. Her birthmark on her palm began to burn and her hand began to give off a violet aura. She opened her eyes and watched as the grains began to float gracefully in a spiralling motion in front of her face. Once all the sand was gone from her hand, she began to concentrate harder and pulled both hands up and cupped the spiralling sand cloud. Her hands began to turn a dark violet and the sand began to shift.

At first, it was a shapeless blob, but slowly it became a perfect sphere, glittering in the sliver moonlight. Morgan's head began to ache and her hands shook. Finally she couldn't take it, but the wind blew and the sand was blown from her grip and fell in a heap infront of her. Morgan sighed in frustration and exhaustion.

" Not easy controlling such an uncontrollable object, is it?" A voice said behind her. Morgan's eyes got very wide and her instincts kicked in. She spun around and thrust her hand outward in fighting position, it glowing dark violet. She began to shoot-

"Whoa! Take it easy! Its just me." said the strong voice of Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. He too wore his regular uniform: A red spandex shirt with green sleeves, green spandex pants and black combat boots. His black cape blew gently in the breeze.

"Oh...sorry." Morgan said, blushing, lowering her hand as the light faded away, but the intense, almost animal like look in her brown eyes stayed. She flexed her gloved hands. "Reflexes, gotta learn how to control them." SHe said with a small smile, but winced when she said 'controll'. Robin stared back with his breathtaking grin as she looked over her shoulder at the black sea.

The way the silver moonlight hit her long dark blonde hair made Robin's heart flutter. Also how her intense brown eyes had a streak of violet in the iris. Morgan once told him when her eyes were like this, it meant she had somewhat control over her powers and emotions, but if they were completely brown that either she had complete control, or she was dead. She looked so dark and mysterious in the day, but at night....

Robin shook his head to clear his fuzzy mind.

" Uh... any reason why your out here by yourself?" Robin croaked pulling at his collar, trying to make a conversation. Morgan only sighed.

"You know, just to think." She began to sit back down on the glittering sand. Robin coughed and took a seat next to her. "The ocean is beautiful tonight." Morgan pointed out.

_Its not the only beautiful thing, _Robin thought with a sigh. He mentally smaked himself for thinking like this.

"And restless," Morgan said not taking her eyes off the ocean. She found a rock and used her mind to levitate it. Her eyes flashed momentarily violet and the rock shot forward, skipping across the black surface of the ocean.

"And so are you." Robin said quietly. Morgan looked at Robin's still not knowing where his eyes might be.

"Why do you say that?" she said, her voice full of confusion. Robin picked up another rock and chucked it. It plopped into the ocean with a small spalsh.

"You rarely sleep anymore-"

"How do you know?"

"When I walk past your room, your light is always on"

"So now your stalking me."

"No! No, its not that, I just-" Robin pulled at his shirt, his face getting hot. Why was it so hard to talk to this girl?

Morgan rolled her eyes, smirking. "Robin, I was joking. You take everything way too seriously." Robin leaned back on his arm.

"Yeah, I get that alot." He said with a hint of annoyence. Morgan chuckled and stuck her hands into the warm sand. Robin stared at her hand, itching to reach over and grab it.

"So, other than that, what makes you think I'm restless?" she almost sounded amused. Robin tore his gaze from Morgan and looked up at the clear sky.

"Well... your constantly watching your back and, well... pretty much your not your self." Robin glanced cautiously over and MOrgan, looking for any sign of anger. You never know when Morgan might crack.

"What do you mean 'I'm not myself'?" Morgan said unemotionally.

"You aren't very talkitive anymore."

Morgan shrugged, "I've got alot on my mind."

"And you never smile," Robin looked at Morgan, "Sometimes, I wonder if you hang out with Raven too much."

Morgan smiled, but just as quickly went back to her heart breaking gaze.

"And there it goes again" Robin sighed. MOrgan looked away, her eyes reflecting the moonlight. Robin stared at her concern full on his face. "Tell me what's on your mind." Morgan continued to stare at the black ocean.

"Why do you care?" Morgan croaked, a hint of harshness in her voice. Robin sat up and turned towards her.

"Because I care about you."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm your friend."

"You shouldn't though."

" Shouldn't what?"

"Care about me."

"Why not?"

Morgan sighed. "Because... I'm just one of those people that aren't meant to be cared for." They were silent for a few moments. Then Robin broke the silence.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Morgan clinched her fist.

"Nothing is wrong." She said restraintly.

"Your lying." Robin said harshly.

"I'm fine!" Morgan said through clenched teeth. Robin grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. His grip was almost painful. _Stay in control Morgan, stay in control...._

"No, your not. Now tell me what's wrong." He said sternly. They glared at each other for sometime. Finally, Morgan gives in and slumps her shoulders.

"Alright, I've been having this weird feeling," Morgan looked down. Robin looked down at her face. "A feeling that something is going to happen," She looked up at Robin with a frightened look. " And its not going to be good." After Morgan said this, Robin got chills. She said the exact same thing that Raven said, the exact same way. He could now see adefinate resemblence between the two half sisters.

"What do you mean?" Robin muttered.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that it's going to effect everyone." MOrgan whispered. Her hands began to brun again. She also felt her forearms burn under her sleeves. A warning. Something she hasn't felt in a long time.

They sat silent for what seemed like hours. Then Morgan spoke. "Uh, Robin? You can let go now." She said blushing. Robin looked down.

"Oh...uh...yeah." His face turned a shade of crimson red. He released his grip. Morgan flexed her shoulder and turned back to the ocean. Robin coughed again.

"I saw you do that trick...with the sand? It was a pretty good attempt-"

"It was a pathetic attemp" Morgan said evenly.

"Well, from what I heard from Raven and Terra-" Morgan winced at the name, this was her other half sister.

Morgan had a sudden flashback of her formal half sister, Terra. She begins to cry, but stops herself before the tears fall.

"-well they said sand was hard to control, actually it can't be controlled."

"It's not the only thing that can't be controlled." Morgan pulled her legs up to her chest.

Robin glared at her. "You need to stop that."

Morgan looked at him. " Stop what?"

"That. Bagging on yourself. You have more potintial than you givve yourself credit for." MOrgan said nothing, only pulled her legs closer. "Morgan, I need to know more about you. If you don't let me inside your mind, I can never help-"

"You know enough." Morgan snapped. Again the flashbacks of her past came: the kid, the fire, the man with antlers, her palm being branded with her birthmark.... She need to leave before she hurts Robin. "I'm going to bed." She got up and walked to the cliffs and began to climb.

"Morgan!" Robin scrambled up. "I'm your friend, you can trust me anything about yourself. You can trust me!"

Once MOrgan reached the top of the cliff, she said just barely above a whisper, "Robin, if you knew anymore about, you wouldn't want to be my friend." and she walked away towards the tower with her birthmark burning and a tear falling down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know this story leaves you hanging but it is only a sneek preview. I will soon have the full story out soon =D Thanx for your patience and please review this little piece, ForeverTerra13


End file.
